Comatose
by UniqueInsanity
Summary: Aro's reflections on the first time he saw Isabella Swan, and the impression she left on him. R&R. -xx
1. Chapter 1

**Comatose**

**A/N:** For my wonderful, Maria, this is what I give you :P A late Valentines Day present from Aro to Bella :P

Just a little one-shot, but there may be more where this came from.

Oh, this is also my very first Twilight Fic!

Hope you all enjoy!

-xx

_**xxx**_

From the moment I laid eyes on her, I knew there was something different about Isabella Swan.

I sounded disturbingly human, but there was nothing I could do about my thoughts, just be glad that nobody could read them, now that Edward was not here.

Of course, it was amusing to see how he reacted to hearing my thoughts, not that I tired to conceal any of them. What could he do? Nothing to me. I would rip his throat out in a heartbeat.

Although, I did not think Isabella would appreciate that.

Since when did I care what a mere human thought?

Well, since I realised Isabella was not just a mere human, I reasoned with myself.

The first thing I noticed, as did everyone else in a close proximity to her, was her scent. It was so intoxicating. I could recall it as easily as I could breathe. It made my mouthwater, my throat burn. I would have to feed again, soon.

I knew how Edward battled with himself to not taste her blood, and I had to commend him on that. I was unsure as to whether or not I would be able to do it.

Her beauty was something else that struck me. She was not overtely beautiful, as I'm sure many would say. She was not a vampire, yet I could not find a fault with her appearance. I watched how both Caius and Marcus observed, and guessed that they were thinking similar to me.

She was not something I was used to. No human ever spoke to me in the confidence that she did. I could see she was restraining herself, from saying what she really wanted to. I found it almost refreshing.

The days here in Volterra seemed to blend into one another. Every day seemed to consist of the same tasks. This was different, Isabella was different.

Isabella.

Her name came to me so easily. I caught how she was referred to simply as Bella, but I saw that as rather insulting. It seemed they were making her almost insignificant. It was Italian in origin. I felt like I had a tie to her, in a way that no other did. Once again, I was sounding disturbingly human. I blamed Isabella for that.

She had frustrated me today, I think she had noticed that. I wanted to know every thought she ever had. I wanted to know every wish and dream that entered into her head. I would also admit, I was curious as to what she thought of me. I could read nothing.

Oddly, it was also quite refreshing. To have silence, to not feel like I was drowning in so many insignificant thoughts, emotions and memories.

Was that why she affected me so much?

Was it all of these reasons combined?

I understood that she seemed to dislike me, I did possibly threaten the man she claims she loves. But she made an impression on me today.

I vowed as she walked away from me, that it would not be for long, tha when she would return, she would never be leaving.

I had a certain way of getting what I wanted, and it was not going to change now.

Isabella was too precious to let slip away, I realised that, and I was not going to allow it to happen.

_**xxx**_

**A/N:** Ta-daaaa!

May actually make this into a proper fic rather than a one-shot. Review and let me know what you all think.

-xx


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hey guys!

I know it's been a while, a very long while, and I do apologise. But, I come bearing some good news!

I noticed that everyone who had reviewed, wanted this made into a story. The wonderful DeltaMaria, who I wrote it for, alsop requests it be made longer. Ya'll should thank her, for this being done! I live to please, so I have decided that yes, I am going to make this into a longer, Aro/Bella fic.

Now, the trick.. I have made a new fanfiction account, because someone from my past, whom I would rather have no connections with ever, found me on this one, and I just don't feel comforatble with having said person reading everything I write, seeing as it can be quite personal..

So, for anyone who has reviewed, added this story to their favourites, or to their alerts, I will PM them with my new penname, and the link to the beginng of this story once I get it up.

I do hope to have it up in the next few hours, and this fic will be the prolouge to the up and coming one.

I know it's confusing and all, and I do hate having to leave this account, but I do not want said person in my life in anyway, even knowing that they can read what I write.

Anyway, thank you all for your understanding and undying patience for the amazing couple of Aro/Bella.

I will let you all know soon!

Lots and lots of love,

Rachel.

-xx


	3. Chapter 3

Okay guys, I have like, no time, or patience to PM every single one of you who have reviewed, or favourited this, or added this to your favourites..

So, here we go,

the sequel to Comatose..

.net/s/7525417/1/Awakened


End file.
